Why Storm should marry a Weatherman
by SoundlessWordsofLove
Summary: Or, how Logan got his revenge. This is just a one shot to get me back on my feet after a few months of not writing at all. *le gasp!* It's a glimspe into the life of the world's best mutants. Slight LoganxOC but it's mostly fluff. Please pleaseee R&R!


Hello M'Laddos and M'Ladies!!!!

I know ya'll are going to kill me for not updating mah other stories. *ducks thrown garbage* I know I KNOW! But wait, I have a reason! When I'm writing all my english papers, all mah creativity is sucked out of mah brainz!!! I swear it! Otherwise, I'd be updating everything all the time. I'm trying to get it back now and I'm starting out nice and easy with one shots! YAY! *ducks more garabage* I'm sorry, I really am! I'm pretty pissed at myself also, I don't like starting things that I don't finish. It makes me feel incomplete :-(. So I'm trying my best :-(

I have to say, I just saw XMen Origins. *fangirl squeee* OMG HUGH JACKMAN HAWTNESS!!!! 0.0 Okay I'm done. ;-P Anyways, I was looking out at the weather the other day, (cause it's been raining for like EVER) and I thought, how awesome it would be to have Storm for resident weather woman, and suddenly this plot bunny popped up and was alll like 'WRITE ME NOW I COMMAND YOU!" He's a very demanding plot bunny. So I decided to make this a one shot, even though I have aspirations to make it an actual story but I'm afraid to start something I'm not going to finish. Ugh. Afraid of commitment? Nahhhh. Not me...... **So please R&R!!** I want to know what you think of this :D I think it turned out okay and I hope you like it. *offers up story with puppy dog eyes* Please take this gift as a token of my love! Please?

Okay, *rubs hands together* Now that that's over with, I just want to thank a very wonderful author named Kerazyie for reading this and making sure I hadn't lost all my creativity to my English professors. GO READ HER STORIES NOWWW!!!! You won't be dissapointed I promise, she works very hard at them and they are so amazing.

And as always, I do not own **any **of these characters, except for Lilly. I'm just borrowing them and I'll give them right back! I promise!!!! I'm just giving you a glimpse of everyday life in the mansion :D

Enjoy!!! And remember boys and girls, **R&R!!! :-D**

* * *

** Why Storm should marry a Weatherman; Or, How Logan got his Revenge**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilly sat on the huge plush red leather couch, sipping her drink while absentmindedly flipping the channels on TV.

The mansion was oddly quiet and peaceful and she wrapped herself up in the thick silence, glad to finally relax after a long day of teaching. The sun was coming through the window above and she shut her eyes as it hit her face in a burst of warmth.

Behind her, she heard the refrigerator door slam and smiled slightly. By the sound (and the smell) it must be Logan rummaging around for some food after a session in the Danger Room.

Or he was looking for a beer.

It didn't seem to matter much to him what time of day it was, a beer was always welcome. She heard him mutter something about the Professor not letting him smoke his damn cigars inside and she chuckled. He walked quickly behind her not to secret hiding place on the couch, to the front door and she held her breath, waiting for the scent he would leave in his hurry to get to the door.

Once he was past her and out the door, she caught a whiff of his scent. Lilly inhaled deeply as the scent filled her nose and she was reminded of how much she loved his smell. It was earthy, musky, strong and reliable; It was also slightly animalistic, with a hint of danger; it was very attractive if you had the right nose for it.

She mused on how catching people's scent was much like drinking fine wine; you caught their scent, it swirled around your senses and you take deep gulps of it, all the while staring at the person who it was coming from. You would usually go on sense overload, especially if you had emotional connections to said person and it was extremely addicting.

It was mind numbingly simple, yet there were so many people on the earth who just couldn't do it. Lilly felt sorry for them, they were missing so much out of their daily lives. Of course, it could be overwhelming and she had learned how to shut off her sense of smell so that she didn't become drunk with the scents.

She shifted her position on the couch and opened her eyes as the sun went behind the clouds, taking her warmth away from her. Frowning, she switched to the weather channel to find out if it was going to rain. Lilly began to watch his report on the rest of the day and what was up for the rest of the week.

_I don't know why I even watch the weather channel anymore, _she thought with annoyance, _Storm will tell me and she's always right. As opposed to mister I have to have perfect hair on TV. He doesn't ever predict the weather correctly. _ She sighed as she sipped her drink once again thinking of the schools beautiful teacher, Storm.

She heard light high heeled footsteps on the stairs and thought, _Speak of the devil_, as she caught the scent of her friend and shopping buddy. Ororo Munroe walked lightly into the small side room that Lilly occupied and put her hand on the back of the couch. She sighed as she looked down at the curly haired girl and smiled as Lilly looked up at her.

"Hi Storm." Lilly said, her voice deepening slightly and her smile widening. Storm shook her head and with a small smile said, "You did it again, didn't you?" Lilly's smile disappeared and was replaced by a contemplating look, "Did what?" she asked, her voice returning to normal.

Ororo laughed, "You hid the beer didn't you? You hid them on Logan." Lilly's eyes grew wide with recognition and mischief. Her eyebrows wiggled at Storm as she said, "What makes you think I did that?"

Ororo's eyes twinkled, "Well, let's just say that Logan was so pissed off that all he could say was, "That damn woman. She took my damn beer away from me", and then drove off on the bike for a ride. We all know you are the one that he usually calls "That Damn Woman". I don't think you mind it so much though."

Lilly's smile returned as she winked, "Nah, I don't mind. As long as he doesn't get disrespectful about it. Besides, I love his scent; it's like my secret drug." They both laughed at that and Storm turned her attention to the TV channel Lilly was watching.

"You're watching the Weather Channel?" She asked incredulously, sitting down besides Lilly and Lilly nodded, looking guilty.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I watch it anymore. He's never right and you're the resident weather woman anyways. But your more attractive. And your hair is nicer." Storm stared at Lilly, "You **are **weird aren't you?" she asked seriously."Yes, yes I am. Sorry." Lilly said, looking not the least bit sorry about it. Storm let out a small laugh and turned to watch TV once again.

"You know, it's going to be sunny tomorrow." She said after hearing the man predict cloudy and stormy weather. Lilly shifted so that she was facing Storm's outturned face.

"Are you going to do that just because he said it's going to be stormy out? Are you trying to prove a point or something? Trying to gain control? Revenge on the stupidity of the human race?" Lilly said.

Storm rolled her eyes, "No Lilly. It's just because I want to see sun tomorrow instead of rain clouds." Lilly made an "O" face and settled back down.

Storm looked thoughtful for a moment, "And because he's a moron and he never predicts the weather correctly. I could have his job in a heartbeat and keep it for the next million years." Storm took off her shoes and curled her feet under her.

Lilly faced the television and watched the polished, handsome man gesture to some rain clouds on the map. She was suddenly hit with an idea and she half jumped half fell off of the couch in her haste to get her idea out of her head.

"Storm!!! I know what you should do. **You should marry the weather man!!!!!**"

Storm started, and then blushed furiously. "Lilly you're ridiculous. Why should I marry him? He's not even that CUTE." Lilly laughed, "But it's **PERFECT**!!! Just think, you give him the weather prediction, he predicts the future forecast**,** he gets wonderful reviews and a great salary and you benefit from it!!!!"

Lilly clapped her hands together like a small child and laughed. "It's a wonderful idea. I think you should call him immediately and ask him to marry you." Storm jumped up,

**"LILLY TURNER, I WILL DO NO SUCH THING."**

She looked at Lilly's mischievous looking face, "And _neither_ will you. Why wouldn't I just ask for a job there myself? Then I'd get **ALL **the money and not have to go through him. Why would I have to marry him to get the position? That's so 19th century." Storm shook her head.

Lilly smiled slyly, "Well, it would certainly help the mutant image wouldn't it? A beautiful mutant wife, helping her loving human husband with his job that helps all of humanity! How perfectly wonderful! How wonderfully perfect! You'd be a great team, representing peaceful relations between mutants and humans. You'd show the world that mutants mean humans no harm! That we are here to protect them and we want to use our unusual abilities to help and not destroy!"

Storm rolled her eyes. "Lilly Turner. You. Are. **RIDICULOUS**. But you do have a point," She admitted grudgingly, "It would certainly help the mutant-human relationships and ease tension. Any public marriage between the two would." Storm gazed thoughtfully at the television and the highly manicured man on the screen.

_I couldn't marry him _she thought quietly, _He's too…to…. Something. He's too much of something I can't put my finger on. Maybe it's the hair after all._

Lilly smiled, resisting the temptation to creep into her friends thoughts to see what she was thinking and influence said thoughts. Storm looked over and in seeing the look on her friends face she remarked sternly, "Don't even think about it Lilly. I'm never going to agree to call him." Lilly slumped over in fake dejection and turned her face towards the weatherman's channel.

She turned the volume up for the last few minutes of the broadcast. "And thank you for turning to channel ten for your weather."

The weatherman's face suddenly became a mess of confusion as he stuttered out, "Ororo Munroe, I love you. Will you… Will you marry me?" The broadcast suddenly ended with an abrupt click as a silent and confused Storm hit the power button in shock.

_What just happened? _ She thought, her finger still on the power button. _ He must know another Ororo Munroe. He must! It couldn't have been me, I've never met him in my life. _

Both girls were sitting in silence until a snort was heard from the back of the couch, " Wow 'Ro. Looks like you got yourself an admirer." Both girls jumped at the sound of the ruff male voice and the pop that followed the noise.

"Oh and by the way Lilly." The voice leaned down next to Lilly's ear and she felt the cold drink pressed to her neck. The voice was a growl, "Don't hide my beer next time. Because if you do? I'll find out where you hide your damn piece of foreign crap of a Ferrari and I'll tear it up while you watch."

Satisfied, Logan walked off, casually calling over his shoulder, "Hey 'Ro. I think you should accept his marriage proposal. At least with you with him, he'll always be right." Sensing rising panic coming from Lilly's scent he added, "And you can thank Lilly for making him propose." As he continued down the hall smiling, he heard Lilly whisper "Shit Logan. Thanks a lot, now she's going to kill me."

"**LLLLIIIIIILLLLIANNNNNNNN!!!!**"

Logan smirked as Lilly ran shrieking, half in fake fear and half in real fear, from Storm holding one of the pillows to the couch. **"Lilly**!!!!!!! I'm going to **KILL YOU**!!!!!!!!!!!!" Storm screamed.

When Lilly flew by, Logan grabbed her by the back of her sweatshirt and held her, dangling and kicking in front of the approaching Storm. "Right here darlin' " He drawled to Storm, who was fast approaching.

"Logan!! LET ME GO NOW!" Lilly screamed, trying to hit him with her fists.

Logan scowled at her. Then a plan formed in his mind and the scowl lifted ever so slightly.

"You sure you want me to let you go?" he asked. Lilly looked at Storm running around the couch to get her.

"YES!!! **NOW FOR GOD'S SAKE LOGAN**!!! LET. ME. GO. NOWWW." Lilly shrieked.

Logan smirked. "Okay darlin. You asked for it." And he dropped her at the feet of Storm who immeadiately began mutilating her with the pillow and yelling.

He listened to Lilly's muffled screams and said, "That's for hiding my beer this morning" Then he sauntered out to the gardens, taking gulps of his beer and admiring the sunny skies.

_Looks like it's going to be a nice day today, _he thought. Logan heard more of Lilly's screaming and took another gulp of his drink.

Revenge was _so _sweet.


End file.
